Diferencias en el amor? NaruHina
by kierinahana
Summary: las diferencias que hay entre hinata y naruto, pueden separarlos acabando a si con el amor que se proclaman. estas son un obstaculo o solo algo que los une. version NaruHina
1. Diferencias

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

_**Diferencias en el amor?**_

Lo mas extraño es que ella se haya enamorado de una persona tan opuesta a ella, pero creo que así es el amor, es lo mas ilógico e irracional.

Si tratara de describir a esta pareja creo que empezaría con que Ella estudiante de economía, Él estudiante de filosofía, carreras totalmente opuestas.

Ella la mejor alumna, Él el peor estudiante

Ella solo escucha música clásica, Él prefríe el prefiere el Pop y el rock

Ella la chica tímida, Él es un desastre y valiente

Ella la chica invisible, Él la popularidad andando

Ella la heredera de una familia poderosa, Él es chico pobre y huérfano

Ella usa tarjeta de crédito, Él efectivo

Ella tiene carro del año, Él usa el trasporte publico

Ella usa ropa de marca, Él solo se viste

Ella rodeada de lujos, Él solo tiene lo necesario

Como una pareja puede llevar tanto tiempo juntos si son completamente distintos, eso es lo que la sociedad se pregunta por que son todo lo contrario pero al mismo tiempo complemento, el le enseña las cosas mas simples de la vida, mientras que ella le muestra lo mas exótico y lujoso de la sociedad.

Lo único a lo que no se pueden enfrentar es a lo que diga el padre de esta, ya que el no permitiría que su hija deshonre a la familia con alguien que no es de su clase, pero ellos superan cualquier barrera, ya que las diferencias para ellos no son nada, si no lo que los une.

Cada vez que se les ve juntos lo único que se nota es que el amor es mas fuerte que las diferencias, quien dirías el amor lo encuentras en quien menos pienses. Yo solo soy un espectador de amor que se profesan Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, por lo que puedo creer que algún día yo conoceré el amor.

Si recuerdo bien ella lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vio, el solo tropezó con ella y no le importo por que ella era la chica mas poderosa en toda la universidad, quien no la conociera estaba en otro planeta.

Paso mucho tiempo desde aquel primer encuentro donde el destino se marco, sus encuentros eran cada vez más frecuentes tenían amigos en común, quien podría pensar eso, pero si los dos conocían al chico mas popular y rico de todo el país, por razones distintas tenían algo en común, ella comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha desde sus primeros años de vida y él solo su mejor y único amigo de verdad.

Su amistad inicia en aquella reunión en un antro donde el Uchiha y la Hyuga tendrían que asistir para mostrarle a la sociedad que estaban juntos aunque sea solo por apariencia, ese día el cielo se fijo en el brillo de la luna.

Ella lucia hermosa, su cuerpo era el de una diosa, pero ella solo tenía cabeza para ese joven de cabellos dorados, pero su familia, su linaje y la sociedad nunca permitirían que eso pudiera darse seria contra la naturaleza, pero ellos solo se aislaron en su propio universo donde lo único que importa son ellos dos.

Meses después ellos viven un romance que es la envidia de quien los conocemos, solo con único problema todo este amor se esconde en la oscuridad de la noche donde su único testigo es la luna. Claro yo sigo aparentando ser su prometido en el día, mientras ella se entrega al amor y pasión en la noche, nada más y nada menos que a mi mejor amigo.

-°-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-***************-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	2. La pelea

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

Capitulo 2.- Pelea

La pasión se desborda en aquella habitación, el ambiente que rodeaba aquellos cuerpos que se entraban al amor, a la pasión y hasta la lujuria, si es difícil creer que en este momento me entregue no solo en cuerpo sino en alma al hombre que más amo, cada caricia, cada beso compensa nuestras diferencias, solo espero que este amor nunca termine, me enamore de él desde que lo vi, sus ojos como el cielo que en este momento, solo mostraban la misma pasión y fuego que un volcán al ser erupción, con la misma fuerza me pose y arremete contra mi cuerpo, sus carisias , sus besos provocan un ardor en mi piel que me derrite que saca toda la pasión que en mi cuerpo se esconde, pero mi timidez me limita, pero creo que al eso no le importa el disfruta con juguetear con mi cuerpo.

Ahh, Na _ ru _ to - Hinata

Te amo hime –naruto

Sigue _ no _ te _detengas – Hinata

Ya no aguanto - -naruto

Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuto- Hinata

Himeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Naruto

Nuestros cuerpos están tendidos después de hacer el amor por varias horas, es increíble que hasta en la cama seamos diferentes, yo soy tímida y no me atrevo a mirarlo y mucho menos atacarlo, su virilidad, es que tengo que reconocer que es enorme, kami – sama que pienso, el tiene la culpa, me he vuelto una lujuriosa, estar cerca de él me ha cambiado, ya no importa donde estemos, el siempre me quiere hacer el amor a cualquier hora, no importa si hay personas a nuestro alrededor, el solo busca tocarme y besarme, me roba la poca voluntad que me queda.

Mañana iras con Sasuke teme a la fiesta de tu padre –Naruto

Hai – Hinata

Cuando le diremos que de nuestra relación– Naruto

No lo sé – Hinata

Hinata te amo pero no puedo esperar no soy un cobarde y mucho menos te voy a perder por un capricho de tu padre – Naruto

Naru, solo espera un poco, a que el entienda que Sasuke y yo no sentimos nada por el otro, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que crees –Hinata {sin darle la cara}

No estoy arto de espera, todos creen que soy el amante, el traidor, no entiendes, no soy un cobarde – Naruto

Naruto se levanta y se coloca su ropa, yo no puedo decir ninguna palabra soy tan cobarde no lo quiero perder pero le tengo tanto miedo a mi padre a su reacción, a sus represarías a que lo dañe y el no entiende que lo amo pero el miedo es mayor, no quiero que lo lastimen.

Han pasado 12 hrs desde que Naruto salió del departamento molesto y ni siquiera me a llamada, creo que esta vez si está enfadado, quiero buscarlo pedirle perdón, pero tengo que llegar a casa de mi padre, ya que me ha citado, no sé de que se trate pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, llamare a Sasuke, para ver si lo avisto, tengo que arreglar las cosas no lo quiero perder por cobarde.

-°-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-***************-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	3. el club de fans

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

Capitulo 3.- el club de fans

No localice a Sasuke, no sé qué está pasando, debo relajarme sino mi padre podría descubrir que le miento y eso no lo puedo permitir por Naruto, debo de ser valiente, solo espero que no me gane el miedo.

Llego a casa mi padre se encuentra en la biblioteca, estoy es muy extraño, no sé qué es lo que querrá decirme, presiento que no es nada bueno, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, más que obedecerlo no creo que le agrade la idea de que este enamorada de Naruto y que le he mentido por tanto tiempo, sé que me equivoque al mentirle, pero tiene un carácter muy frio, pero sobre todo se que no me dejara estar con Naruto, por que el no pertenece a nuestro circulo social, es tonto, pero a mi padre le importa la opinión de los demás, preservar la buena imagen de la familia y seguir las normas sociales, no vivimos en el siglo pasado donde los matrimonios son arreglados pero nuestras amistades son los únicos que aceptan esto de las barreras de la clase social y que no hay que mezclarlas, es absurdo pero no puedo hacer nada.

Entro y puedo ver a mi padre con el semblante mas serio de lo normal, se que el ya sabe, lo sé, el me va a gritar, va querer matar a Naruto, por el simple hecho de que se fijo en mí, sin olvidar que el señor Uchiha, va odiarme por dañar la imagen de su familia, si el es igual que mi padre nunca se preocupa por lo que siente Sasuke, pero en fin debo de afrontarlo, voy hacer valiente por el, por nuestro amor.

Quien iba a pensar que la fiesta de esta noche será para ponerle fecha a mi matrimonio, como pude permitir que esto pasara, cuando Sasuke se entere que debemos casarnos dentro de dos mese, me va a querer matar esto va arruinar su vida, sin olvidar que esto le romperá el corazón a Naruto, tengo que localizarlo antes de que se entere.

Lo he buscado por todo el campus y no lo encuentro, pero como puedo ser tan tonta, de seguro debe de estar en el gimnasio o en la chancha de basquetbol, si no me equivoque el está practicando con el equipo y también esta Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sai y hasta Choji, pero necesito hablar con él.

Espero que a que la practica termine, pero que molestas pueden ser las chicas, son tan escandalosas, como es posible que estas los sigan a todas partes no sé como Ino, Temari y Tenten soportan que sus novios sean acosados, como es que Naruto tiene su propio club, solo pensé que Sasuke, era popular con las chicas.

Pero no, también él tenía que ser tan guapo, porque no se conforma con ser el rebelde y distraído del campus, no tiene que competir con Sasuke y Gaara por todo, hasta por quien tiene más fans, es absurdo, pero a si es él.

Han pasado 20 minutos y Naruto no sale de los vestidores, mejor voy a buscarlo y mi sorpresa es mayor cuando lo veo rodeada de un grupo de chicas y con una enorme sonrisa, mi lagrimas se derraman cuando veo que una de ellas lo besa y el no hace nada para apartarla, prefiero irme a mi casa arreglarme Sasuke pasara por mí a las 8:30, no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas y menos a él, ya me ayudado suficiente, como para molestarlo con algo tan tonto.

Sé que las cosas con él están mal, se que él es popular y Yo simplemente soy invisible para los demás, pero porque me hace esto, porque no la aparto, porque correspondió al beso, será que de verdad el amor entre dos seres diferentes no puede sobrevivir las barreras.

Debo de darme prisa Sasuke llegara en 20 min. La puerta se abre y para mi sorpresa es Naruto, que al verme arreglada de esta manera se sorprende pregunta a donde voy, parece ser que se ha olvidado que hoy es la cena con mi padre, pero en fin, debo irme y no quiero hablar con él ya estar de para que apenas llegue de la universidad.

-°-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-***************-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	4. Retrato de Familia

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

**$$$_______$$$_____$$$___$$$_______$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$_**

$$$____$$$____$$$____$$$_$$$_____$$$__$$$_________

$$$_____$$$_________$$$___$$$___$$$___$$$$$$$$____

$$$_______$$$_____$$$______$$$_$$$____$$$_________

$$$$$$$$$_____$$$____________$$$______$$$$$$$$$$$_

Capitulo 4.- Retrato de Familia

Las cosas se complican Sasuke no se opuso a la fecha de la boda, esto sí es un golpe bajo, sino que pidió que se adelantara una semana por lo que mi boda se realizara en tan solo 7 semanas, la cena es amena, nuestras familias siempre sean llevado bien, me siento feliz, es raro pero con cada día que pasa mi acercamiento a Sasuke es mayor, el es silencioso, callado ama la tranquilidad, están diferente a Naruto.

La tranquilidad que me invade es extraña, me relaja, su aroma inunda mi cerebro y bloquea mi racionamiento, como llegamos a esto, el mejor amigo de mi novio, pero sobre todo mi prometido me está besando, aunque tengo los ojos cerrados puedo sentir todos esos ojos sobre nosotros, mañana las fotografías de este beso estarán en primera plana, pero que puedo hacer nunca espere que Uchiha me besara, pero es delicioso el néctar que emana su boca, es agridulce, adictivo, su lengua están inquieta y escurridiza, está recorriendo cada milímetro de mi boca, el aire se escapa de la pasión que nuestras lenguas provocan, necesito respirar pero no quiero de sentir sus labios, su lengua, por kami esto es distinto a lo que nunca he sentido que me pasa.

Pov. de Sasuke

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, maldita sea mi padre quiere que me case, no le basta con que la prensa rumore sobre nuestra vida sexual, se que suena estúpido, pero ella y yo nunca nos hemos ni siquiera besado en público, bueno nunca ha pasado de un roce de piel o de tomarnos de la mano, no si no que quiere un heredero de las familias más poderosas de konoha, esto se está complicando y luego Naruto sale con esa estupidez.

Maldita sea, Naruto le vas a destrozar el corazón cuando sentaré de aquella conversación, por qué si se supone que la amas?, pero cuando apareció ella otra vez, tu volviste a caer, solo espero que no te arrepientas, después dobe, porque ya no habrá marcha atrás, cuando ella sea mi esposa, tu no podrás acercarte.

Como es posible estos malditos periodistas románticos, como que una fotografía, de la pareja feliz, no, no se conforman que posemos como estúpidos frente a ellos sino que quieren una fotografía que represente nuestro amor, pero cual amor si solo somos amigos, conocidos, pero sobre todo prisioneros de la misma celda, que es la sociedad.

Bueno aquí voy, respira Sasuke, se natural, no es a la primera chica que besas, solo cierra los ojos e imagina que es como cualquier otra fans estupida, no puedo su aliento chocando contra mis labios, su aroma es exquisito, el rose de mis labios en contra de los suyos me produce una descarga eléctrica que corre desde mis labios hasta mi estomago, necesito mas, no puedo evitarlo, mi lengua rosa sus labios quiero probar mas, esto es inexplicable nunca sentí esto con nadie, mi mano recorre su espalda, puedo sentir su piel a través de su escote, mi mano derecha a caricia su pequeña cintura, la atraigo mas a mí, siento sus senos aplastarse con mis pectorales, tengo una necesidad increíble de recorrer su cuerpo, como es posible que sienta esto, ellas es la mujer de la cual está enamorado mi mejor amigo, aunque estoy empezando a dudarlo, su lengua juega con la mía, la pasión empieza a acumularse entre mis piernas, necesito parar esto no quiero cometer errores, me separo de ella y no puedo evitar mirar sus ojos están completamente confundidos, al igual que los míos creo que ella sintió lo mismo, necesito aclarar mis ideas por el bien de los tres, pero sobre todo por el mío no quiero perder a mi amigo, pero tampoco puedo controlar este huracán de sentimientos que invaden mi cuerpo.

Los aplausos y las felicitaciones nos vuelven a la realidad, nuestros padres nos miran con sorpresa, pero en sus ojos puedo ver orgullo, felicidad, creo que por primera vez mi padre me mira así, no quiero que me vuelva a mirar como lo hacía, en mis labios siento como una sonrisa se forma, tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la alego de los periodista con destino a nuestra familia.

Mi madre se acerca a nosotros y nos felicita, no puedo evitar mirarla con tanto cariño, la abrazo, es la única que me apoya, creo que tiene razón, cuando dice que soy el centro del universo de mi madre, pero ella siempre a estado ahí para mí como desilusionarla, como romperle las esperanzas que tiene, se acerca mi padre y me felicita, pone su mano en mi hombro y me susurra algo que nunca en la vida me pude esperar de el, soy feliz y todo gracias a un matrimonio arreglado.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sasuke – Fugaku

La sonrisa de mis labio se incrementa, veo como el padre de Hinata la braza, puedo ver que le dice algo, que la hace feliz, lo veo en sus ojos perla, que muestran un brillo increíble, que me hipnotiza, Hiashi se voltea y me dala mano, con un fuerte apretón mientras me felicita, pero sobre todo me pida que cuide a su tesoro, esas palabras causan que Hinata derrame pequeñas lagrimas y un sonrojo aparezca en su rostro, mi madre la abraza como si fuera una pequeña, la prensa pide una foto de la familia entera, ninguno se opone, creo que es un momento mágico.

**************************************************************

Mientras que en un departamento pequeño, un joven rubio está confundido esa tarde se volvió a encontrar con aquella joven que le robo el corazón, su corazón está confundido.

Que voy hacer, por que regresaste Sakura - Naruto

Quisiera pedirles su ayuda, ya que no se si este fin será un sasuhina o un naruhina, espero que me ayuden a darle una pareja fija a hina, por que este capítulo me gusto, y la pareja es de mis favoritas, pero agradeceré de todo corazón si me ayudan.

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Le deseo un buen dia y espero que estén bien y pronto volvernos a encontrar con otro capítulo.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	5. Teorias y Reacciones

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

Cap. 6.- Teorías y Reacciones

Toda la noche estado pensado en ti, tengo tantas dudas, quiero respuestas y la única forma de conseguirlas es de buscarte, de hablar contigo de saber la verdad de tus labios, de oír el por qué te fuiste, que te alego de mí, solo esta vez responde después me alegare de ti para siempre, pero calma mi alma, pero sobre todo da tu golpe final para que este amor sea cabe de una vez por todas y pueda seguir mi vida junto a Hinata.

Hinata, creo que ya ni contigo cuento porque te entregado a los brazos del teme, pero sé que es lo mejor para ti y para el podrán ser felices, porque ya no estaré yo como una barrera, de todos modos lo nuestro siempre fue un imposible siempre existieron tantas diferencias, todo un mundo de por medio se que nunca estaré a tu altura, se que suena estúpido, yo nunca me he rendido pero esta vez, solo esta vez prefiero perder a lastimarte a ti la única que ha estado conmigo, que me amado por quién soy, la única que me ha escuchado, ha sufrido con migo, llorado y reído. Pero es mejor para los dos que esto termine aquí, ya que estoy con fundido y si descubro que no te amo será más difícil para ti, seguir con tu camino, ya que podrías perder todo por mi causa y eso nunca me lo perdonare y el teme podrá hacerte feliz.

*****************************************************************

La mañana ha llegado a konoha, los ciudadanos se has despertado con aquella imagen, que ha cautivado la atención, si la expresión de amor más dulce que alguien puede haber imaginado, si por que las dos familias más poderosas se unirán gracias a las flechas de Cupido, si por que solo el amor es lo único que puede superar las diferencias ancestrales, la imagen se encuentra presente en cada rincón del país, nadie deja de habla del evento anterior, pero solo los despistados o enamorados que se encuentran en su propio mundo no saben cuál es el tema que tienen todos en común.

El rubio después de la pésima noche, recorre el trayecto que lo lleva a lado de aquella joven peli rosa, si el camino le trae recuerdo viejos recuerdos, dulces y amargos, tan en su mundo estaba que no sea dado cuenta que todo mundo tienen un solo tema de conversación, si la próxima boda de los pelinegros más bellos del país, pero como pensar en los demás cuando aquella joven que le robo el corazón se encuentra a unos metros de su alcance, por que llegar a ese apartamento en donde fue tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tan desdichado.

Su pies lo han llevado a hasta la puesta de aquel lugar, no muestra señal de duda y mucho menos de miedo, no después de esto su mundo se puede desplomar o simplemente la euforia y la alegría lo invadirán.

Después de unos pocos segundos observo como aquella puerta se abre mi corazón late de manera tortuosa, mis ojos parpadean por un segundo, ya que mi cerebro trata de controlar todas esta emociones, si por qué mi sistema nervioso es un desastre por mis venas solo corre adrenalina, cada instante es eterno, pero mi cuerpo entra en shock, si mi sistema nervioso se ha colapsado, no puedo creerlo esos ojos jades se encuentran frente a mí, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, mi corazón grita que la abrace, pero mi cerebro se resiste a escucharlo, por qué la razón no puede olvidar su engaño, su traición, el dolor que mi cuerpo cargo por meses, si pero el corazón parece a ver olvidado todo aquel sentimiento, sé que es tonto decirlo, pero después de todo el daño que me causo, mi corazón no puede olvidarla el amor que sentía, que siento y sentiré por ella sigue vivo, me acompañado todo este tiempo.

Naruto…….. Hola Naruto – Sakura [que está ocurriendo con el no me responde solo me observa]

Después de unos minutos de contemplarla, al oír su voz, mi cerebro sea bloqueado, si por que el también la recuerda, cada parte de mi cuerpo la recuerda, no puedo negarlo aun la amo.

Sakura – Naruto

Valla hasta que responde te estado hablando por varios segundos y tu como idiota no me contestas, se puede saber que quieres – Sakura

Puedo pasar Sakura – Naruto

Hai – Sakura

Ella abre paso para que el pueda entrar a que departamento, que en esos momentos se encuentra en penumbras, si se siente un aire de tristeza y melancolía, las persianas cerradas, la luces apagadas, si como si la dueña del lugar se ocultara de la luz.

Sakura por que todo esta tan oscuro - Naruto

No te interesa, así que dime a que has venido y vete, quiero estar sola – Sakura

Solo quería, saludarte – Naruto [sus ojos expresaban la desilusión por aquel trato que está recibiendo de la dueña de su alma, de su ama]

Ya lo hiciste, es mejor que te retires, creo que deberías de estar con Sasuke – Sakura [una amarga sensación recorre su cuerpo, sus orbes van perdiendo el brillo solo con nombra aquel nombre]

Con el teme – Naruto

Sí, porque creo que serás su padrino de bodas, no es así – Sakura [ya no puede contener aquel salado liquido, este se abre paso recorriendo su rostro]

Si tienes razón, lo olvidaba, el se casara con Hinata [que demonio está pasando conmigo, mi cerebro me arroja imágenes de Hinata, sacudo mi cabeza para alegar aquella oji luna de mi mente, ya no puedo estar con ella, se la entregado al teme por su bien]

Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, ellos son completamente diferentes – Sakura

Porque Diferente, ellos no son diferentes, aquellas palabra rondaron por su cabeza, eso fue lo que yo le dije al teme, que ella y yo no podemos estar juntos por que somos diferentes, será que ella y Sasuke también son diferentes……

Dime como te puedes enamorar de alguien diferente a ti, ellos son como la noche y el día, pero en aquellas imágenes lucen tan bien juntos, dime, porque ellos se enamoraron, solo dime – Sakura

Sakura estaba destrozada, el hombre del cual siempre ha estado enamorada, por el cual daría su vida, se casara en tan pocas semanas, con otra mujer que no era ella, se preguntaba una y mil veces por qué la oji nívea, si ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, porque si ella siempre ha estado junto a él, tratando de que el dejara su amargura, su frialdad, pero nunca lo consiguió, no él era seco, frio, nunca amable, mucho menos atento, pero muestra un lado que ella nunca vio de él, si por que aquella imagen mostraba a un azabache que brillaba con una luz nunca antes vista, porque nunca pensó que dentro de la oscuridad la luz pudiera aparecer y mucho menos brillar como lo hace. Es raro pero aquel ángel negro brilla, como nunca nadie lo había visto.

Mientras Sakura se encuentra sumergida en sus pensamientos el ojicielo, no puede evitar pensar, en lo que son las diferencias, él creía que su amigo y aquella peli azul eran compatibles, porque eran de la misma clase social, tenían la misma educación, porque eran amantes de la noche, fieles seguidores de la luna, por que el silencio es algo que los dos compartían, por eso el creí que ellos nacieron para ser uno, por que las diferencias son algo que separa a los amantes, por que cuando hay diferencias las barreras son grandes, por que luchar por el amor es complicado y solo los que nacieron para ser almas gemelas pueden superar, porque ser el complemento es tener los mismos sentimientos, las mismas idea y los mismos pensamientos, pero creo que me equivocado, porque ellos no son complemento, uno es luz el otro oscuridad, porque la teoría del yin y el yang es algo que se aplica en el amor, porque ella es luz, pero también tiene oscuridad y el teme es oscuridad pero dentro de él ahí luz. El teme tenía razón.

**Ella y yo no somos compatibles, dobe, ella te ama…**………………………………..

-°-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-***************-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	6. Los verdaderos sentimientos

Capitulo 7.- verdaderos sentimientos

Me quede con Sakura toda la tarde, la vi sufrir por perder aquel hombre, lo peor de todo es que yo estoy contribuyendo porque ahora que lo pienso, Hinata es una víctima al igual que Sasuke, sus padres nunca dejarían que Sakura y yo estemos cerca de ellos, no pertenecemos a su mundo, pero las palabras de Sakura me dan vueltas, como es posible, que pensara que Hinata y yo no nacimos para amarnos, soy un baka, la verdad me equivoque lo peor de todo es que la perdí, porque ella se casara con el teme y yo no podre acercarme a ella como se lo prometí a Sasuke, la verdad creo que con el tiempo que acostumbre a verlos juntos, después de un par de horas Sakura, se siente mejor, por lo que la invito a comer algo, así que salimos de aquel oscuro hogar, todo el trayecto fue silencioso cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, al llegar al restauran, nos sentamos frente a frente, esta vez nuestras miradas se encontraron, reflejábamos la tristeza del otro, en eso escuchamos comentarios sobre lo bien que lucen junto, lo hermosos que serian los hijos de ellos, cada palabra me penetraba el cuerpo y se instalaba en mi corazón, como astillas que se impregnan en la piel y cada vez se hunde dentro de la carne para lastimar, sin dañar de manera intensa, esa incomodidad, era evidente en los dos, por lo que optamos por conversar de cosas vánales.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Sakura y yo conversábamos amenamente hasta que de nuevo el teme sale en la conversación, yo no pude evitar sonreír amargamente cuando Sakura dijo que aceptaba que lucían bien juntos ese comentario me irrito la verdad, que la gente tiene, razón sus hijos serian hermosos, no puede evitar cerrar mis puños, a tal grado que me lastime la palma, no entiendo ella lo ama y ahora resulta que se ven lindos, así que por primera vez mis sentimientos salieron a relucir, grite que no se veían para nada bien, que ella estaría mejor conmigo y que nuestros hijos serian perfectos, en eso escucho la risa escándalos de Sakura, por lo que el coraje desapareció y la confusión me invadió.

Después de unos minutos ella me comento que estaba celosos de él y que en verdad amaba a Hinata, yo ya no pude negar nada, le conté lo que hable con Sasuke, le dije como era mi relación con Hina, así que ella me golpeo por lo que había hecho, por lastimarla, pero sobre todo por habérsela entregado a Sasuke, así que ella ideo un plan para que los dos recuperemos a nuestros dueños, si por que ellos ordenan y nosotros solo obedecemos, así que el plan para recuperarlos iniciara maña, en la universidad.

El primer paso despertar los celos de ellos, solo espero que funcione, si no el tiempo corre y nadie lo podrá detener, sí que lo mejor es ganar tiempo al tiempo, ya que el amor puede con eso y más. Sin olvidar mi voluntad de hierro…………………

**Te recuperare amor……………. **

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Y perdón por el tamaño del capi, es que este es fundamental como lo vieron.

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte.: kireinahana


	7. UNA NOCHE DE RECUERDOS

Cap. 7.- una noche de recuerdo, un día inusual

A cabo de dejar a Sakura en su casa, la verdad me la pase muy bien con ella, saber que los dos lucharemos por lo que amamos, me alegra, no puedo evitar mirar al cielo y ver aquel hermoso astro que se adueña de aquel oscuro cielo, mis ojos se nublan porque aquel brillo y hermosura solo me recuerdan a la dueña de mi alma, volteo hacia mi alrededor, poca gente se encuentra en la calle, la nostalgia se siente en el habiente, por lo que mis pasos se vuelven pesados y lentos, torpes, visualizo a que edificio, poco lujoso, la zona en la que vivo, es muy humilde con parada con el lugar donde se localiza el escondite de mi luna, sé que es tonto pero tal vez nunca podremos ser felices, ya que yo nunca podre darle la vida que el teme le ofrece.

Llego frente a las puestas de aquel que es mi hogar y entro con pesar, ya que no habrá nadie que me espere, todo está oscuro, triste y solo, así que opto por dirigirme a habitación, me lanzo contra la cama, cierro mis ojos y los recuerdos de todo lo vivido junto a mi tenshi me atormentan.

Si me atormentan por que se que en estos momento ella estará confundida, dolida, porque no la he buscado, pero tengo miedo, si tengo miedo de que ella me diga que no quiere nada conmigo que ha encontrado el amor con mi amigo, que su corazón se lo a entregado a él, que ya no me quiere, que lo nuestro no significo nada, son tantos mis temores que me aprisionan mi razón y dañan mi corazón, pero que debo hacer, para no lastimarla, para no perderla, porque es lo único que realmente ha sido mío y seguirá siendo mío, no la voy a perder.

Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo aquel encuentro, nuestro primer encuentro, te veías tan hermosa con aquel vestido blanco, me quede embobado por lo que no pude hacerme a un lado y tú estabas tan distraída que chocaste con mi pecho, yo solo pude evitar que calleras, por lo que te sujete de la cintura, al abrir tus ojos, me fulminaron, si por que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo pude quedar callado mirándote, viendo la pureza, la felicidad y encontrando la luz en esta oscuridad que era mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuviste en mis brazos, ya que me perdí en aquel túnel de luz y de pureza que ofrecían tus orbes, así que cuando las personas a nuestro alrededor gritaron emocionados por aquella esa y otros irritados, como mis fans y los idiotas que te comían con la mirada, no pude molestarme, ya que terminaron con aquella tranquilidad que me inundaba, por lo que no dude en preguntarte tu nombre, después dedique a investigar entre las personas más sobre ti y descubrí, quien eras.

*Hinata Hyuga ….. La mujer con los ojos más puros y bellos

*Heredera de una de las familias más influyente e importantes del país…….. La dueña de un cuerpo de diosa

*La mejor estudiante de economía……. La dueña de una tierna sonrisa

*La prometida de Sasuke Uchiha………… una mujer prohibida

*La chica mas tímida…………. Mi mujer ideal

*Una chica torpe e insegura………….. La que me acaba de robar el corazón

*pero sobre todo mi futura amiga, mi futura novia, mi futura esposa, la futura madre de mis hijo y con la que terminaría mis días en su compañía

Siempre supe que serias eso y más, por lo que he cumplido dos de los objetivos que me plante así que no puedo dejarme vencer, serás mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, pero sobre todo la única que tenga mi corazón, así que mañana recuperare el tiempo perdido.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

El sol entra por mi ventana, me siento cansada, los ojos me arden y me pesan, no quiero abrí los, no quiero levantarme, solo quiero olvidarme de todo, de mi nombre de mi familia, sobre todo de mi padre, de aquel compromiso, de la sociedad, no quiero saber nada, solo quiero seguir llorando mi desgracia, pero mi responsabilidades, mi conciencia y mi razón me torturan para que me levante, así que no puedo evitar desobedecerlas.

Me acerco al espejo del baño y miro aquella imagen que muestra a una mujer triste, sola y confundida, pero sobre todo con el corazón roto.

Naruto kun

Si de mis labios aquel nombre sale con dolor, aquel nombre que me antes me inundaba de felicidad, ahora solo me hunde en la melancolía y tristeza, si por que aquel dueño de tan hermoso nombre me ha dejado, me ha entregado a los brazos de otro y lo peor es que parece no importarle, ha roto sus promesa, ha faltado a su palabra y me demostró un lado que nunca pensé que aquel hombre pudiera tener.

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas corran por mi rostro, marcándolo, dejando aquellas huellas, el cuerpo me duele, el alma sufre y mu corazón agoniza por su abandono por su falta de interés, por su traición, solo recordar aquel beso recibido por aquella rubia, me molesta, el no la aparto de sus labios, por qué Naruto?, por qué me traicionaste? Por qué me abandonaste, porqué me fallaste?, son tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, así que solo salgo de la ducha, busco en mi armario algo que ponerme, solo cepillo mi larga cabellera, me coloco mi ropa interior y sobre esta un vestido blanco y un saco del mismo tono, mis zapatillas en tono plata, busco mi bolso, me dirijo a la universidad para seguir con mi rutina, con la monotonía, pero con una sola diferencia, ya no tendremos esos encuentros furtivos que hacían un día aburrido un día especial.

Terminan las aburridas clases, se que es mi deber continuar con el legado de la familia, pero reconozco, que soy economista por deber, más que quisiera ser diseñadora de corazón, pero ser un Hyuga no es fácil y menos cuando tienes más responsabilidades y ningún privilegio, me dirijo hacia la cafetería, en el cual localizo a mis amigas, están con sus parejas, pasamos un buen rato conversando de cosas sin relevancia, solo negocios, deportes y moda, hasta que aquel ojinegro aparece en el lugar, todos voltean a verlo, solo se acerca al grupo donde estoy me saludos con su característico hmp, yo solo le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, se sienta a mi lado y la conversación se restablece pero ahora con un teme bastante incomodo como lo es nuestro compromiso.

El y yo solo optamos por solo decir algunos detalles, ya que ninguno está involucrado de manera profunda en ese tema, nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida cuando un grupo de chicas, están haciendo un escándalo, todos posamos nuestra mirada aquella entrada, mis ojos se oscurecen cuando veo al hombre que amo tomado de la mano de una oji jade que conozco, si ella es la que le robaba el sueño a mi querido Naruto y ahora entiendo, todo él nunca me amado, lo sé porque ahora que ella ha vuelto el no está a mi lado.

Las lagrimas amenazan con salir, pero es eso siento una mano sujetando las mías, aprisionándolas, no puedo evitar voltear al dueño de aquella mano, mi sorpresa es grande cuando me enfrento a unos ojos negros que me relajan y me intrigan, bajo la mirada, el me toma mi mano derecha con fuerza, para levantarme junto a él, las miradas incrédulas de los presentes por aquel acto tan impropio de nuestras personas, le roban la atención a la recién llegada parejas, salimos del lugar, pasando junto aquel rubio que roba mi aliento y aquella peli rosa culpable de mi dolor, solo agacho la mira y Sasuke me toma de la cintura y los suspiros y freses como que pareja tan linda se escuchan por aquel lugar, le restamos importancia y salimos a un lugar légano, solitario, para que yo pueda llorar mi pena sin que nadie me vea.

Estado derramando lagrimas por aquel hombre que prometió amarme hasta su último suspiro, pero es mentira por que ahora aparece con aquella que le robo el corazón y se lo destrozo en su adolescencia, sin darme cuenta estado abrazada al pecho de mi prometido, que no a emitido palabra alguna pero que me apoyado en silencio y reconfortado mi alma, así que solo escapa de mi un suspiro, que el comprende, sin que yo diga nada, solo me abraza y mi mente recuerda aquel beso, alzo mi vista y se posa en aquellos labios, sin que ninguno de los dos entienda, nuestros cuerpos se acercan, nuestros labios se rosan y las sensaciones regresan, la falta de aire rompe el contacto, solo agacho la mira por vergüenza, el solo dice que saldremos de esta, yo solo levanto la cara y muestro una amarga sonrisa.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Me levanto y sonrió al recordar a mi tenshi (ángel), hoy empezaremos con el plan de reconquista, así que me arreglo, lo mejor que puedo, ya que los nervios y las ansias de ver a mi amada me devoran, salgo tarde, pero llego con poco retraso, a primera clase, las horas son larga y frustrantes, pero mi hora libre, esta que siempre con parto con mi tenshi, pero esta vez es distinto me dirijo hacia el edificio de medicina donde esta mi cómplice, me acerco a ella y me dice el plan caminamos, tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa tonta, por pensar que nuestro plan funcionara, pero creo que los demás piensan mal, ya que al entrar a lugar las miradas se posan entre nosotros, en una furtiva mirada veo que ella está con nuestros amigos, me alegro, porque ella me mira, sus ojos de muestran sorpresa, tristeza y dolor, yo bajo la mirada, cuando veo que ella voltea a ver a mi amigo, se levantan de aquel lugar y pasan junto a nosotros y nuestras miradas se encuentran, ella la baja y el teme la toma de la cintura, solo veo como salen del lugar, Sakura esconde las lagrimas debajo de sus parpados al escuchas aquellas frase, de que linda pareja, se ven lindos juntos, no pueden estar con alguien más y otra sarta de estupideces que me desquician, así que tomo a Sakura del brazo y la saco del loca, nos dirigimos a uno de los jardines y mi sorpresa es mayor cuando aquella dueña de mis fantasías, de mi corazón se esta besando con mi amigo, Sakura sale corriendo del lugar mientras yo solo cierro los ojos para evitar que mas lagrimas caigan, así que volteo por última vez a verlos y camino a seguir a mi amiga y cómplice, la alcanzo y solo la abrazo, dejo que llore por los dos, que se la mente por los dos, por que los dos estamos perdiendo nuestro corazón, pero no me voy a dar por vencido asique la ánimo para seguir adelante y construir otro plan.

Ella sonríe y acepta, pero esta vez sin muchos ánimos, ya que le propongo un secuestro…………………

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Esta vez si me salió más largo, espero continuar por este camino.

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	8. secuestro

Cap. 8.- secuestro (parte I)

La noche a caído, estoy afuera del departamento de mí dama es la tercera noche que vigilo el lugar pero estoy frustrado ella no aparece, siento como si ella se escondiera como lo hace la luna, si porque parece que ese astro está en mi contra por que lleva los mismos tres días oculta entre la noche, deseo verla como deseo ver a mi tenshi, estoy aburrido, tengo sueño y frio, eso de vigilar no es para mí, así que lo mejor es que entre al departamento, de todos modos tengo llave y si llega ella no podrá salir, porque no la voy a dejar.

Su perfume inunda todo el lugar, mis sentidos se disparan a las nubes, una sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro, soy tan feliz solo con sentir su fragancia, es como si ella estuviera aquí acariciando mi piel, me adentro más al lugar y me doy cuenta que siguen nuestros recuerdos, no puedo evitar aquella foto que se encuentra en la mesa de centro.

Como me costo que aceptaras…………….

Amor te necesito, te quiero, te amo, eres todo soy tan baka por perderte, pero sé que te recuperare, tengo hambre, por lo que decido buscar algo, satisfago mi estomago, me dirijo a tu habitación, todas las noches que te hice mía, regresan a mi mente de golpe causando un sinfín de alegría pero también de dolor, de dudas.

Me recuesto en tu cama, tu perfume me hechiza, no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos, el sueño me vence y siento tus caricias sobre mi piel, tus labios sobre los míos, despierto agitado y me doy cuenta que todo fue un juego de imaginación, mi mente me muestra mis más profundos deseos y anhelos.

Los rayos del sol se muestran y tú no has venido, tengo miedo de haberte perdido, pero hoy no me dejare vencer te raptare aunque tenga que pasar sobre el teme o cualquier otro.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Este Naruto como se tarda, espero que tenga a Hinata ya en sus manos y yo pueda acercarme a Sasuke kun, ya es tarde y debo de entrara a clases, creo que tendre que hablar con ese idiota en mi tiempo libre.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Es la primera hora libre del día de hoy, necesito ver a mi tenshi, por lo que me dirijo hacia la cafetería, en mi trayecto encuentro a Sakura que después de informarle de mi fallido intento, me golpea, me dejo inconsciente por un par de minutos esta mujer si que es fuerte, pero sobre todo temible.

Ahora que reaccione estamos buscando a nuestras víctimas, pero no han hecho acto de presencia, por lo que pienso que es mejor separarnos, para mi sorpresa me encontré al teme, lo extraño es que me saludo con su típico hmp, pero esta vez en lugar de insultarlo decidí que si no puedo atrapar a un ángel a un desgraciado teme si puedo, por lo que decido seguirlo hasta una parte sola de la universidad, se encuentra tan distraído que no se a percatado de mi presencia, pero la sorpresa es la mejor estrategia que puedo tener.

Le envió un mensaje a mi cómplice y al anexado, si por que el imbécil de Sai nos escucho y no, nos quedo de otra más que invitarlo a nuestro plan, después de un tiempo ellos aparecen, para mi sorpresa Sasuke ya se había retirado, por lo que me gano una paliza por parte de Sakura, después de una discusión entre nosotros y los comentarios de Sai, una voz nos aterrorizo, porque es nada más y nada menos que.

Así que planeaban secuestrarnos, pues creo que les arruine sus planes – Sasuke

No teme espera, no es lo que crees, que si es, bueno veras – Naruto

Cállate idiota, no Sasuke kun la verdad es que fue idea del idiota de Naruto, el es el que planeo todo – Sakura

Yo, pero si, yo, este, este…………….. – Naruto

Los dos acepten sus planes, son cómplices – Sai

Son unos bakas y tu Sakura eres una molestia – Sasuke

Sasuke kun - Sakura es lo único que puede susurrara. Por que las lagrimas corren por su rostro

Teme espera, quiero a Hinata – Naruto [es lo único que Naruto pensó]

Hmp – Sasuke

Por lo que luchare por ella – Naruto

Recuerda lo que te dije, aquella vez Naruto – Sasuke

Hai, pero no me rendiré faltan mucho para que se casen – Naruto

Solo seis semanas, así que cuando ella sea mi esposa no quiero verte cerca de ella – Sasuke

Eso no me importa teme, ella me ama a mí, lo escuchas ella me ama a mí, lo de ustedes es un compromiso forzado – Naruto

Hmp- Sasuke

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

No puedo creer que ese baka piense que secuestrarnos nos obligaran a cambiar de opinión, si supiera que las cosas entre Hinata y yo son tan confusas, solo pensar en los dos besos las sensaciones, la explosión de sentimientos, todo están nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo tan complicado, porque sé que ella lo ama aun que está conmigo lo ama, pero sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo, se que aquellos momentos significan mucho para ella como lo son para mí, Hinata que me has hecho me confundes, mejor me voy.

**Necesito pensar……………………………………..**

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Ahora que aremos el no permitirá que nos acerquemos a Hinata y si le ocurre algo a ella sabrá que fuimos nosotros, pero creo que debemos seguir con lo del secuestro, pues ahí está Hinata, sola y el Uchiha no esta cerca.

Sai, por primera vez tienes razón en algo– Naruto

Pero que hacemos – Sakura

Creo que lo mejor es que yo la lleve algún lugar y de ahí, la llevamos al departamento de alguno de nosotros aunque sería muy arriesgado llevarla a un lugar conocido – Sai

Ya sé donde – Naruto

**Que inicie el plan……………**

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

No sé donde estoy, todo esta oscura, parece que no hay nadie cerca, pero que es lo que paso, solo recuerdo que habla con Sai cerca del estacionamiento y después el se alego y luego nada.

**Tengo miedo escucho pasos que es lo que desean de mi, que quieren de mi…………..**

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

**_Esta vez sé que me pase, pero la verdad no era mi intensión el retraso, pero mi salud no me permitió actualizar antes y perdón por el capitulo sé que no es muy bueno, perdón tratare de hacer algo mejor el siguiente es que creo que perdí la inspiración. _**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Esta vez si me salió más largo, espero continuar por este camino.

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	9. Miedo

Cap. 9.- Miedos

No puedo evitar sollozar, pero tengo miedo mucho miedo, solo recuerdo que está hablando con Sai kun y después me despedí de él y ya no recuerdo nada. Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil y no se oía ningún ruido, no entiendo porque esto me pasa a mí. Creo que debí haberle hecho caso a ni-san sobre eso de andar en un vehículo y con personal que me proteja, de esa forma no me encontraría sufriendo.

Escucho pasos, me aterra saber que me pueden hacer algo, que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer, no se me ocurre algo más que apretar mis ojos fuerte mentes, ya se voy a fingir que sigo inconsciente de esa forma esa persona se alegara de mi y no me lastimara, si eso are.

"Oigo que se abre la puerta, los pasos se escuchan más cerca de mí, un aroma conocido me abruma, trato de recordar quién es el poseedor de aquel aroma, siento como se va acercando, el miedo me vuelve a invadir, pero es mejor que no me mueva si no esta persona puede descubrirme, piensa en otra cosa Hinata, piensa en flores, me gustan las orquídeas, los tulipanes, recuerdo la vez que Naruto me regalo un ramo de tulipanes cuando cumplimos tres mese de novios, Naruto si pudieras estar aquí, necesito que me protejas, pero que tonta soy tu estas con Sakura, sin olvidar que yo me casare pronto con Sasuke kun, pero porque todo tiene que estar pasando de esta forma, hace un par de semana, yo y Naruto estábamos disfrutando de nuestro amor y ahora estoy aquí cautiva por una personas que no sé qué es lo que quieran de mí.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una mano recorriendo mi brazo, no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo tiemble, mi raptor se ha percatado de mi movimiento, así que se acerca a mí, se nubla mi menta, los nervios me invaden y mi cuerpo se vuelve a estremecer con aquella caricia sobre mi mejilla no entiendo que ocurre, siento mis parpados más pesados, siento como mi conciencia caí, creo que la emoción de estar en esta situación me agolpeado de manera abrupta que siento que pierdo la noción de mi cuerpo y de la persona a mi lado, caigo en la oscuridad, no hay nada"

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Creo que mi pequeña hada sea desmayado, me siento culpable de verla de esta forma atada, temblando de miedo, pero esta vez no sabía que más hacer, todo lo que se me ocurrió fue un completo fracaso, esta vez, siento que me estoy jugando todo, necesito que despierte para que hablemos, que a clareemos las cosa, para recuperarte, yo no quiero verte así, creo que Sai y Sakura fueron muy extremistas, mira que atarte y vendarte, como si fuera un verdadero secuestro es demasiado, pero algo me dice en el pecho que si te libero te perderé para siempre, así que le hare caso a Sai por primera vez te que darás conmigo hasta que llegue el día de la maldita boda, pero como no aparecerás todo se cancelara sin olvidar que Sai, planeo todo, hará creer a tu familia y al teme que escapaste, así que por el momento no puedo revelarme ante ti, procurare que no tengas miedo, pero perdóname amor, pero necesitaba una medida extrema para tenerte de regreso.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Es extraño, Hinata no aparecido en toda la mañana, sobre todo el hecho que no me marcara para avisarme que llegara tarde, creo que le llamare, es la cuarta vez que le marco y no me contesta, será mejor hablar con mi cuñado y preguntar por ni onee chan, pero si interrumpo algo, no mejor le marco más tarde, no quiero molestarlos, ya que quiero ser tía pronto.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Ya es muy tarde y no la he visto a Hinata, tampoco me hablado para preguntarme alguna tontería, aunque sé que el verdadero motivo por que habla es para no sentirse sola y no recordar al teme, hablando de él espero que no esté planeando otra estupidez, porque si no me las pagara si lastima a Hinata, bueno mejor le marco, pero con que pretexto, piensa Sasuke, piensa, ya se le dijo que mañana tenemos la cena familiar con mi abuelo y a si hablamos.

No contesta el celular, no me quedara que hablarle a su casa, asi que mejor ahora.

Moshi, moshi residencia de la familia Hyuga

Si, buenas noches se encuentra Hinata Hyuga – Sasuke

No la señorita todavía no regresa – ama de llaves Kyo

No sabes si tardara – Sasuke [ya gruñendo porque Hinata no se encuentra y por que la opresión en su pecho y el mal presentimiento se hace mas fuerte]

Pues no se qué decirle joven lo que ocurre es que ella no ha regresado de la universidad – ama de llaves

Pero como, si ya son las 9 de la noche y ella no aparece, que personal mas inepto, comuníqueme con el señor Hiashi – Sasuke

De parte de quien le dijo – Kyo

De Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke – Sasuke

Perdón joven no le reconocí la vos – Kyo

No pierdas tiempo y comunícame con el – Sasuke

Hai, gomen – Kyo

_Maldita sea que no se a lo que me temo y ese trió de estúpidos, no hayan llevado a cabo su plan porque esta si no se la paso al dobe y a la molestia y a mi copia, como hacerle daño a ella si están dulce, tierna bella noble, sexi, que estupideces dices Sasuke, ella puede estar aterrada y más si no le han dicho que ellos son sus captores, puede estar aterrada _

Sasuke, dime que ocurre – Hiashi

Podría decir me desde a qué hora Hinata no sea comunicado con usted – Sasuke

Pues hable con ella en la mañana, pero pensé que estaba contigo, no me digas que discutieron - Hiashi

No lo que ocurre, es que me temo que una de mis locas fan le hayan hecho algo, por eso necesito saber – Sasuke

Qué pero que dices, como que fan, de que me hablas, Hinata corre peligro dime si eso es verdad – Hiashi [ya apunto del colapso nervioso, gritando y con el temblor en su voz por el terror al saber que su hija puede estar sufriendo]

Eso es lo que voy a averiguar, no se preocupe la traeré sana y salva nadie la lastimara- Sasuke

Eso espero Sasuke, por que quien se atreva hacerle algo a si seas tu, el culpable esta sentenciado a muerte, sin olvidar que sufrirá – Hiashi

**Tengo miedo Hinata, donde estas mi pequeña niña timida……………….**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Donde la tienes oculta teme fui a tu casa y no estabas, fui a ver a la inútil de Sakura y a la copia y nada, mas les vale que no le pase nada porque conocerán a Sasuke Uchiha

**Porque tengo tanto miedo, a que te pase algo Hinata…………….. por primera vez tengo miedo de perder alguien que no sea de mi familia, que ere para mí, Hinata, que eres y porque este miedo a perderte……………………..**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Perdón si son muy cortos, es que creo que la historia esta pensada de esta forma, bueno cualquier cosa que no sea de su a grado menciónemelo, ya que con esto me harán mejorar, en esta locura que es presar mi imaginación en palabras

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	10. reflexiones y conversaciones

Cap. 10.- Reflexiones y conversaciones

Los días han muerto mi angustia crece no puedo soportar más esto, no tengo ninguna noticia de mi hija, es tonto decirlo pero su ausencia incrementado este vacío que se creó con la muerte de su madre, he cometido muchos errores por mi orgullo por la compañía, pero sé que si la recupero tendrá que cambiar las cosas.

**Ayúdame Akio, ayúdame a encontrar a nuestra hija, protégela, solo guíame hasta ella…………**

* * *

Las personas que me tienen aquí, son bastante raras no hablan conmigo, no hablan entre ellos, pero en todo lo malo, no me tratan mal uno de ellos se porta muy amable creo que hasta tierno, creo que el encierro me está haciendo mucho daño, ya no lloro, me siento en un sueño, no se con certeza cuántos días han pasados, no sé cuando nace el sol y cuando muere esto es tan raro e incomodo, no tengo privacidad, no tengo libertada, mis deseos de morir sean incrementado, creo que si me pongo a recordad mi vida no era tan mala, mi padre solo es muy estricto, no es expresivo, nunca me ha dicho nada con cariño, no sé si en este momento el este consiente que no estoy.

La única vez en la que se mostro orgulloso de mi existencia fue con el anuncio de mi compromiso con Sasuke, Sasuke, como estarás, que pensaras, te has convertido en un ser muy importante para mí. Eres mi amigo, mi apoyo, mi confidente, creo que te has adueñado de una parte de mi corazón, como negar tus encantos, si eres atractivo, tu mirada me intriga, es como caer en una precipicio y no terminar de caer nunca, su sonrisa tan invisible pero al mismo tiempo en cantadora, como te extraño Sasuke, quisera que estuvieras aquí, protegiéndome, consolándome y limpiando mis lagrimas, como en tanpoco tiempo te has adeñado de mis pensamientos de mis recuerdos, como, solo quiero saber como fue que se creo este lazo.

**Como te adueñaste de mi ser……….**

* * *

Estoy aquí viendo a mi hime, recostada atada, tan triste, como una ave enjaulada, me siento tan culpable, creo que allegado el momento de que te libere, no quiero dañarte

No quiero que me odie, es lo último que deseo, se que si la dejo la perderé para siempre, pero el teme tiene razón ella tiene derecho hacer feliz, yo la aleje, la lastime pero ella debe de entender que n podía seguir siendo un cobarde, pero Sakura regreso y todo me afecto, si mi mente no se hubiera confundido estaría con ella junto a mí, amándonos.

Ya no puedo cambiar el pasado pero si puedo cambiar el futuro y reconquistarla, demostrarle a su padre, pero sobre todo a Sasuke y a ella que la amo, que no la puedo perder, que la necesito para poder respirar, soñar, vivir pero sobre todo para ser feliz.

**Porque te amo Hinata y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara…………………….**

* * *

La noche a caído y yo no he podido descansar mi conversación con el dobe solo me confundió más, si ella me dejara, que sentiría, que pensaría, podría seguir adelante o realmente me destrozaría la idea de que todavía lo ames, se que es egoísta pero no sería capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por la de nadie más ni por la tuya.

**Eres mi futuro eres mi felicidad aun que te sacrifique…………**

* * *

Sasuke por que no puedes amarme, porque eres asi egoísta, frio, cruel tus palabras me dolieron, tu preocupación por ella, por la mujer de tu amigo me lastima, si por que aun que tu rostro era el mismo, tu tono de voz no cambio, pero tus ojos, en ellos la preocupación, la angustia y el miedo de perderla se mostraba, como te conquisto, como entro en tu frio corazón, solo dime como he intentare cualquier cosa, solo por que tengas un pequeño sentimiento por mí, preocupación algo, que me demuestro que te importo que ocupo un espacio en tu mente, por que se que en tu corazón es muy difícil y no sé como ella lo logro pero la respeto porque es mi amiga, pero sobre todo porque te hace feliz,

**Si ella es tu felicidad, Naruto no será un estorbo, lo prometo…………..**

* * *

Si Sakura cumple su palabra Hinata estará de regreso mañana, no pensé que ella madurara tanto, que cambiara, ya no es una tonta, vacía y loca fan, creo que me quiere de verdad, pero regreso muy tarde pero sobre todo cambio cuando alguien mas esta en mi vida, si Hinata no estuviera en mi vida ella podría ser una opción.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°recuerdo°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke, que haces aquí – Sakura

Donde esta – Sasuke

De quien hablas – Sakura

De Hinata, se que sabes dónde está la quiero de vuelta – Sasuke

La amas? – Sakura

Hmp – Sasuke

No es necesario que respondas tus ojos lo han hecho por tu voca, tu cuerpo te adelantado, aun que tu rostro trata de ocultarlo la amas – Sakura

Eso no te incumbe solo la quiero de vuelta, así que me dirás donde esta – Sasuke

Estas luchando por ella – Sakura

Dime donde esta – Sasuke – mientras acorrala a Sakura una mira con un poco de resentimiento la atraviesa, matando sus esperanzas

La tendras de vuelta, por que se que estu felicidad – Sakura

La quiero mañana, sin ningún rasguño – Sasuke

No ye preocupes ella esta bien – Sakura

Lo lamentaran si algo le paso, no se como me tarde tanto en saber que ustedes la tenían, debi de sospechar que son tan estúpidos para llevar acabo suplan aunque los haya des cubierto, pero del dobe me lo esperaba pero de ti que considerabas lista eres igual de dobe.

Salí de aquel lugar con el alma más relajada ella estaría de vuelta junto a mí, solo una duda está en el aire, se casara conmigo.

* * *

Esta vez quiero disculparme por el retraso, pero he tenido muchas ocupaciones con la escuela así que no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir y mi mente e inspiración están bloqueadas, así que en diciembre tendrán dos capítulos lo prometo esto antes de irme de vacaciones, así que nos veremos muy pronto.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Perdón si son muy cortos, es que creo que la historia esta pensada de esta forma, bueno cualquier cosa que no sea de su a grado menciónemelo, ya que con esto me harán mejorar, en esta locura que es presar mi imaginación en palabras

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	11. el regreso

Capitulo 11.- el regreso

Mis ojos se sienten tan pesados, ya no se si es de dia o de noche no entiendo porque me tiene aquí, puesto no me aun hecho daño, tampoco escuchado que llamen a mi padre por dinero y la verdad eso me angustia quiero salir, que me dejen en paz. Puedo escuchar pequeños murmullos y un terrible estruendo se escucho no puedo evitar temblar tengo miedo, mucho miedo

**Naruto …**

* * *

Estoy esperando a que llegue Sakura, cuando hable con ella se oía muy rara la verdad tengo miedo que haya cometido una locura o por aun que nos haya delatado, no sé qué pensar.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abre, veo que es Sakura su rostro muestra decepción, dolor y mucha tristeza no se lo que ocurrió pero se que algo malo paso, mis miedos se incrementan.

Naruto, Sasuke ya sabe que tenemos a Hinata – Sakura {las lagrimas empiezan a derramarse pues su mente la a torturado con el rostro de Sasuke al oir mencionar el nombre de aquella cautiva}

Se lo dijiste – Naruto [el temblor de su voz delato su miedo e inseguridad]

Como fuste capas de traicionarme dime – Naruto

Naruto, yo…

Nada eres una traidora lárgate no quiero verte mas – Naruto [en ese momento tomo una de las sillas que se encontraban atrás de el y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándola contra la pared]

* * *

Por las palabras duras y con mucho reproche de parte de Naruto, Sakura salió corriendo, no quería verlo así, ella estaba consciente del daño que le había hecho a su amigo, pero las cosas no pueden ser de otra forma ella regresaría en la tarde cuando el no este y convencería a Sai para regresar a Hinata, pues ella la esta consiente que Hinata y Sasuke se casarían pues él la ama aunque no está segura de lo que la oji luna sienta por el Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto escucho aquel grito proveniente de aquel angel cautivo se amarlo, por lo que corrió hasta ella la tomo en brazos y por primera vez desde que estaba enclaustrada escucho una voz, ella solo volvió a pronunciar su nombre en susurro, con miedo a que esa sensación de seguridad y el calor que ella conocía desaparecieran, él la abrazo y beso sus labios para callar sus susurros.

Al terminar el beso ella solo pido que la desatara el obedeció puesto su mente estaba nublada, no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía o de las consecuencias que traería este momento de debilidad.

Naruto viniste por mi – Hinata [que al esta libre de las manos solo lo abrazo, no quería separarse de él, de su calor, de su aroma, de su protección, sollozo y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas a estrellarse contra la piel de Naruto]

El no supo que decir, ella creía que el la rescato, se sentía miserable no podía aprovecharse de esto, pero su cuerpo reacciono por sí mismo y la presiono más a su cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos así, donde ella por fin se desahogo, las dudas se quedaron en el olvido, aquel ojinegro desapareció y aquel cielo brillante y radiante la volvió a cautivar, no había nada más solo ellos, Hinata en susurros suplicaba por que salieran de aquel lugar, mientras caía dormida pues era poco lo que había dormido.

El solo la obedeció y la llevo hasta su automóvil y se dirigí a su apartamento el lugar que compartían, donde se amaban y entregaban, él la recostó en la cama y la vio dormir, con una sonrisa, con las marcar de sus actos en sus muñecas, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto pero con una expresión de tranquilidad.

Naruto se trato de alegar de ella pero ella abrió los ojos y con estos le suplicaba que se quedara junto ella, el se acostó y la abrazo, cubrió sus cuerpos con una manta y dejaron que el tiempo se consumiera mientras ellos compartían su calor, su dolor y sus penas.

* * *

Sasuke estaba desesperado pues Sakura no le había hablado y Hinata todavía no regresaba, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla y la encontró saliendo de su camino opto por seguirla y de esta forma llegar a donde esta Hinata. Por un largo tiempo el se dio cuenta que estaban frente a un lugar desconocido, entraron aquel lugar y se sorprendió cuando escucho que la peli rosa gritaba con desesperación, el miedo lo impulso a entrar aquel lugar y se dio cuenta que había un poco de desastre y se sorprendió mas cuando vio a Sakura saliendo de una habitación con la duda marcada en su rostro, el terror fue la siguiente expresión que se reflejo en el rostro de la joven al observar que enfrente tenía a su amor imposible y el prometido de su cautiva.

Ella no sabía que decir, como reaccionar, solo sentía el impulso de huir pero su cuerpo no le respondía, en cámara lenta vio como aquel azabache se le acercaba como una fiera hambrienta, así que solo pudo cerrar los ojos para evitar esa mirada que la dañaba pues había muchos sentimientos que ella nunca deseo ver aquellas perlas negras.

Donde esta? – Sasuke [quien la sujeto de los brazos con una fuerza desmedía ocasionando que la joven gimiera de dolor y que su cuerpo temblara de terror pues era reacción muy inapropiada de él]

Contesta, donde demonios esta?, que le hicieron? – Sasuke

No se, ella ya no esta – Sakura

Como que no está? quien más sabe del lugar?, dime quien mas? – Sakura

Na…Naruto- Sakura

Maldito dobe – Sasuke, quien sujeto a Sakura del antebrazo y la arrastro junto al pues el tenia la clara intensión de recuperarla, si para eso necesitaba lastimar a quien se le pusiera enfrente lo aria y mas al saber que ella podría estar con su rival los celos se incrementaron.

* * *

En aquel departamento dos corazones lastimados dormían tratando de curara sus heridas y encontrar de nuevo la luz, recuperar la distancia que las circunstancias y las malas decisiones los habían separado.

En eso se escucho mucho ruido a las afuera del departamento, por lo que los jóvenes despertaron la oji luna se exalto y su respiración empezó acelerarse y su compañero la abrazo y acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla, pero los golpes hacia su puerta lo alertaron de que algo malo estaba pasando, decidió pararse y abrir pues no quería que su musa se alterara, pues todo lo que le hizo pasar en esos días la tenían muy nerviosa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio unos ojos rojos que lo intimidaron en un principio pero después de reaccionar e identificar aquel hombre de mirada terrible, como su amigo y rival, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mal muy mal, así que trato de salir hablar con él para que su mujer no escuchara la conversación, pero su intento de salir fue interrumpido por el Uchiha quien lo empujo dentro del departamento e ingreso.

Después de cerrar la puerta se volteo y golpeo el rostro del rubio con tanta fuerza que provoco que su labio inferior se abriera y unas cuantas gotas de sangre se asomaran, el rubio no contesto a la agresión pues el sabia que la merecía, el daño y solo por egoísmo no se preocupo por su bienestar, no solo se preocupo por la posibilidad de perderla, todo el coraje que el azabache tuviera podía ser desquitado contra su cuerpo y el no respondería.

Sasuke golpeo a su amigo hasta que su mente volvió a ser clara y se dio de cuenta del daño que le causo al rubio pues su rostro y ropa estaba manchada de sangre, al ver sus manos la sangre también se hacía presente, así que solo se quedo quieto mirándolo, sintiendo la frustración desvanecerse, pero la mirada volvió a cambiarle cuando un pequeño grito de terror lo alerto.

* * *

Permanecí recostada mientras veía como aquel hombre que se adueño de mi alma se alegaba, trate de que darme tranquila pero el ruido de respiraciones agitadas y de uno que otro golpe me altero mas por lo que me levante y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban los ruidos y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vía a un Naruto con el rostro en sangrentado y a Sasuke con las manos batidas de aquella sustancia roja, no puede evitarlo un grito salió de mi garganta los dos voltearon a verme, Sasuke trato de acercase a mí y yo me aleje de él, quedo paralizado y aproveche su distracción para acercarme a Naruto, trate de tocar su rostro, acariciándolo y sus ojos me mostraban un dolor más grande que el físico por lo que obtuve el valor después de aquella impresión de hablarle a Sasuke.

Que demonios te ocurre – Hinata

No sabía porque había dicho esas palabras pero el ver a Naruto de esa forma, tan dañado con aquel dolor reflejado en aquellas orbes le provocaron un coraje y resentimiento por aquel azabache que no sabia que decir, solo quería que respondiera, que le explicara porque lo lastimo de esa forma, que le pasaba, pues en los ojos del Uchiha pudo ver odio, vio odio y coraje, resentimiento, pero también miedo y tristeza, había tantas cosas en aquellos ojos que no sabía qué hacer pues esos dos hombres despertaban sentimientos confusos en ella, uno le robo el corazón y el otro le arranco el alma.

El ambiente de aquel departamento era muy tenso, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada y dificultosa de un rubio, las dudas que tenía cada uno eran demasiadas lo que evitaba que hablaran, querían respuestas pero también querían escapar pues sabían que uno de los tres saldría más lastimado del alma.

El silencio fue roto por el ojinegro que deseaba saciar su curiosidad y sobre todo quería largarse con su mujer de ahí, pues eso es lo que estaba buscando a su mujer, a su prometida, su felicidad y su luz. Por eso es que no estaba dispuesto a irse de ese lugar sin lo que había venido a buscar.

Vine por ti – Sasuke

Estoy bien Sasuke, pero dime que paso aquí – Hinata

Pregúntale a Naruto – Sasuke

Ah – Hinata

Ella volta a donde se encontraba el rubio parado, este solo agacho la mirada pues sabía que acaba de llegar el momento en el que debe decir pero no sabía cómo empezar, decir que era culpable de su sufrimiento, que tenía miedo de perderla por lo que cometió esa locura, como revelar la verdad sin perderla y entregarla a su amigo y rival.

Naruto explícame que pasa aquí – Hinata [ya estaba más que cansada no entendía nada, solo tenía la mente confundida, salir de un secuestro y cuando creyó que por fin estaba a salvo, llega Sasuke y golpea al hombre que la salvo de aquel infierno, así que saco el demonio que Hinata tenía en su cuerpo dormido]

Ya demonios hablen de una vez – Hinata

Hina, yo – Naruto

Dile imbécil de una vez que tú la secuestraste, que la querías alegar de mi – Sasuke [ya estaba cansado de que el callara]

Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar, eso no podría ser verdad, Naruto no pudo haberle hecho eso, el no él la salvo, él la ama, eso ¿el la ama verdad?

* * *

_Siento mucho haberme demorado pero la recuperación de mi muñeca es muy tarda, pero en verdad espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por esperarme, pero sobre todo por tomarse unos minutos y leer esta loca historia producto de mi creación._


	12. te odio

Capitulo 12.- Te odio

No supo qué hacer, la mirada de Hinata estaba nublada, tratando de procesar lo que Sasuke acaba de decir, eso no podía ser verdad Naruto sería incapaz de lastimarla de tal manera, pero si fuera verdad, si en realidad fuera capaz de hacer aquel acto tan cruel, jugar asi con ella, causarle dolor, lastimarle el alma, como era posible que aquel joven de ojos azules, como el mar profundo lleno de vida y con misterios y enigmas que cautivan podía hacer un acto tan vil y cruel a su persona, a ella que le juro amor, que prometió protegerla y ahora causarle ese dolor, no el no sería capaz, Sasuke mentía, mentía y no se lo iba a permitir.

**Es mentira, verdad Naruto es mentira** - Hinata [quien grito con lagrimas que corrían por su rostro]

Hinata yo… veraz yo - Naruto

**Dime Naruto, dime que lo que Sasuke dice es mentira que tu serias incapaz de las timarme** – Hinata

**Necesitamos hablar Hinata** – Naruto [el rostro de se veía muy mal pues las lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre y el sufrimiento de su alma se reflejaba en esos ojos color cielo]

**Dime, Naruto, dime** – Hinata

Naruto se fue acercando a Hinata con miedo reflejado en sus pasos, sin olvidar que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo por la golpiza que le dio el moreno le estaba cobrando factura pues sus movimientos eran torpes, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo por la reacción que tendría la oji luna.

**Hinata, yo no quiero lastimarte yo te amo, eso lo sabes verdad** - Naruto que logro acariciar sus mejillas, manchándolas de su sangre.

Ella solo asiente mientras por el contacto cierras los ojos olvidándose de la presencia del azabache con el que está a una semana de llegar al altar y unir su vida por el resto de esta.

* * *

En la puerta se encontraba una peli rosa que se encontraba en shock por lo que había visto por la pequeña abertura que había pues el azabache no había cerrado bien la puerta, por lo que logro divisar los golpes que le propinaban a su rubio amigo, también pudo ver la reacción de la oji perla, sin olvidar que la conversación que se inicio entre los tres involucrados la regreso ala realidad pues su mente se había nublado por todo lo que había pasado desde su encuentro en aquella caso donde tenían escondida a la prometida de este, por lo que al oir que Naruto estaba apunto de revelar la verdad sobre el plan, su mente empezó a maquinar un plan donde el rubio no saliera dañado pues la mirada del rubio demostraba una angustia que ella nunca había logrado encontrara en el, esta a punto de perder a la mujer que le reconstruyo la vida, que le devolvió la esperanza cuando ella termino con todo no iba a permitir que el volviera a sufrir a un si las consecuencias eran ganarse el odio del azabache pero lo mejor era ayudar aquel ángel rubio que estuvo para ella siempre rescatándola de la oscuridad que la estaba consumiendo con la partida del Uchiha.

**Tomo una decisión se sacrificaría por la amistad…….**

* * *

**Hinata, entiende que todo lo que hecho y are es porque te amo, por eso no puedo permitir que te alejes de mi, soy capaz de entregar mi vida, no quiero perderte por eso entiende que…** - Naruto [este no pudo terminar de hablar por que alguien lo interrumpió]

**Hinata, lo que ocurre es que yo te secuestre** – Sakura

Los tres presentes se quedaron sin habla pues la revelación que acaban de escuchar era desconcertante, pues nunca imaginaron que aquella joven que estaba para en la puerta fuera capaz de emitir tales palabras, pero la sorpresa fue mayor para los dos jóvenes pues ellos sabían que estaba mintiendo pero con que propósito esa era la pregunta que necesitaban responderse.

**Que estas diciendo Sakura** – Hinata

**Si Hinata, yo planee lo de tu secuestro pues no quería que te casaras con Sasuke, pero Naruto supo de que yo te tenia cautiva y me exigió que te liberara…-** Sakura [es interrumpida por el rubio pero no está dispuesta a repetirse tomo una decisión y nada lo cambiara]

**Sakura…** - Naruto

**No Naruto, deja le dijo la verdad, así Sasuke también entenderá que estaba equivocado** – Sakura

**Pero Sakura** – Naruto

**De qué demonios hablas Sakura** – Sasuke [quien estaba ya cansado de escuchar tontería pero sobre todo de ser ignorado por su prometida, pero él sabía que Sakura estaba tratando de ayudar a Naruto así que no lo iba a permitir]

**Que yo fui la de la idea de levarse a Hinata hasta que la fecha de la boda pasara y tu creyeras que ella escapo con Naruto** – Sakura

**Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer** – Sasuke

**Que no entiendes que yo quería que creyeras que el culpable fue Naruto, para que yo pudiera estar junto a ti, están difícil entender que te amo** – Sakura

**Hmp **– Sasuke

**Sakura, yo no quería que tú fueras lastimada, gomen** – Hinata

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la peli azul que acaba de demostrar lo buena que lo graba ser, pues después de ver que ella era la causante que aquellos jóvenes que siempre fueron amigos y desde que ella apareció solo a ocasionado problemas por lo que era mejor alegarse de ellos que ellos arreglaran sus asuntos, pues ella estaba de mas, en el fondo conocía los sentimientos de su rubio amor por la peli rosa solo que siempre trato de luchar contra su fantasma, solo logrando que el encerrara ese sentimiento y creando un espacio para ella en su corazón, pero también conocía los sentimientos de la chica por el Uchiha con el cual estaba comprometida, pero ella no quería ser un obstáculo para que aquella chica alcanzara la felicidad, así que era mejor dejarlos solos, que hablaran y aclaran sus problemas.

**Es mejor que hable ustedes, yo quiero ir a casa, otosan debe de estar preocupado **– Hinata

Ninguno de los tres supo que decir pues no entendía que es lo que pensaba la oji perla, pues su mirada estaba muy apagada y la tristeza estaba presente en ella. Hinata se acerco ala puerta y les dedico una tierna sonrisa, para demostrarles que no estaba molesta, pero ese gesto era opacado por la expresión de sus ojos, pues en ellos se reflejaba oscuridad y duda asi que sus verdaderos sentimientos se podían ver aun que ella buscara no mostrarlos, pues Sasuke siempre supo que ella no podía mentir, era la por mentirosa de este mundo.

**Yo te llevare, se lo prometí a tu padre, además mis padres y Hanabi están muy angustiados –** Sasuke [quien opto por irse pues no quería hablar con aquellos que alguna vez llego a considerar amigos, pues lo estaban traicionando y eso solo merecía unas palabra odio, eso es lo que ahora siente por aquellos]

**Sasuke kun, yo quisiera hablar contigo** – Sakura

**No me interesa** – Sasuke [quien se encamino de tras de Hinata para poder llevarla a la mansión Hyuuga]

**Pero teme creo que debemos hablar** – Naruto

Hinata ya se encontraba fuera del departamento que alguna vez compartió con el que considero como el hombre de sus sueños pero con aquella revelación y las confusiones que provoco en ella aquella conversación, asi que ella también quería reflexionar y sobre todo aclarar las cosa, pues ella tenia que tomar una decisión.

**Olvídalo dobe, yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes **– Sasuke

**Espera Sasuke kun, yo te amo** – Sakura

**Pero no entiendes yo te odio, me está arruinando la** **vida **– Sasuke

**Te odio**, aquellas dos palabras retumban en su cabeza, el me odiaba, las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro estrellándose contra el piso, mientras un enorme hueco crecía en su pecho devorando su corazón.

**Teme no debes de hablarle así a Sakura** – Naruto

**Eso no te incumbe además es una molestia** – Sasuke

Sasuke salió de aquel lugar en busca de Hinata pues no quería que le pasara nada la localizo a las afueras del edificio no podía creer que aquella joven que hace algunos días le mostraba una sonrisa tan linda y dulce ahora solo fuera un fantasma que no tenia presencia, no había luz, asi que se le acerco a ella, la cual estaba tan distraída que no se percato que el peli negro la tomaba de la cintura mientras eran observados por unos ojos jades des de la venta de aquel piso.

* * *

**De verdad me odias Sasuke kun…**

* * *

_Espero con esto me perdonen por el retraso, espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto hasta luego y cuídense mucho._

_Atte._

_kireinahana_


	13. susurros al viento

Capitulo13: susurros al viento

Después de nuestra llega a la mansión las cosas se tornaron distintas a lo que pensé, pues mi padre me abrazo y juro que nadie me volvería a lastimar, solo pude mostrarle una mueca que trato ser una sonrisa, la verdad esta muy dolida, tantas verdades y tantas mentiras mezcladas me confundieron mucho.

Subo a mi habitación con la mirada pérdida en el silencio y oscuridad de ese pasillo que tantas veces en mi vida he recorrido, nunca me había asfixiado a este nivel, todo lo que alguna vez creí como sincero término convirtiéndose en una maraña de mentiras y verdades a medias que solo nublan mi mente.

Me trato de tranquilizar sin que yo me diera cuenta mis lagrimas corrían libre mente por mi rostro, mi respiración se dificultaba y mis piernas temblaron termine por derrumbarme, deje que todo lo que sentía saliera, sin darme cuenta mis parpados se cerraron y que de dormida en el piso.

Mis sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas y el dolor me devoraba, quería correr, gritar, pero sobre todo desaparecer, pues aquellos ojos la intimidaban, pero después cerraban para abrirse de nuevo pero ahora mostrando dolor y por ultimo unos ojos con una tristeza y decepción que se transmitían, depuse aquellas voces, sus recuerdos con dos hombres y después la soledad, era un lugar oscuro donde no había nadie, gritaba para que la sacaran de ahí, pero nadie la escuchaba.

Un grito que mostraba terror retumbo por toda la mansión Hyuuga, los miembros de la familia despertaron de sus sueños por tan desgarrador alarido, el patriarca de la familia temió por su hija mayor, su cuerpo reacciono por si mismo y sus piernas lo llevaron al frete de aquella habitación que se encontraba rodeada de una oscuridad sin igual, esta no solo se sentía extraña, emanaba dolor, tristeza, sino que devoraba la luz de los seres que se encontraban cerca, sus mas grandes miedos regresaron esos días de tortura que sufrió al no saber de su hija, volvieron y con temor tomo la perilla y la giro con una lentitud torturante, cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas al ver al ser que se encontraba en el piso, era un angel perdiendo la vida era tan triste, ver morir a un Ser de luz, ver como era devorado por la oscuridad.

Su cuerpo se paralizo y no pudo acercarse a ese ser que nunca comprendió, limito, torturo y sobretodo hirió, por los recuerdos de un amor muerto, ahora entendía que su soledad y su tristeza pudo ser olvidado, al querer y cuidar de su hija, aquella que era el reflejo de su gran amor.

Un hombre de cabellos largos y con ojos blancos guardián de aquel ángel agonizante, se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo emitiéndole un poco de cariño y fuerza, logro despertarla, mientras el resto de las personas los miraban incrédulas había algo extraño en ella, algo había ocurrido, algo que nadie entendería pues estar encerrada, dudando por tu vida y sobre todo enterarte de mentiras, sin olvidar que ella se sentía culpable de lastimar a tres personas.

Su primer pensamiento después de despertar fue.

_**Me odio por lastimarlos, gomen – hinata**_

Dejo que su adorado primo la protegiera de sus pesadillas, pero sobre todo de su propia oscuridad.

Después de un tiempo de Hiashi se acerco a su hija que se mantenía sollozando en brazos de su primo, la tomo en sus manos y la llevo hasta su cama para recostarse junto a ella y acariciarle sus azulados cabellos, mientras le susurraba un tranquila estoy aquí nada te pasara lo prometo.

El habiente que se creo entre padre e hija contagio a los otros dos miembros de la familia que fueron invitados a recostarse en aquella cama, era sorprenderte ver a un neji que abrazaba a una hinata de espaldas, que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y una hanabi que se acurruco entre su hermana y su padre, mientras los sollozos de hinata se terminaban convirtiendo solo en suspiros.

La noche termino y los cuatro seres despertaron a un nuevo día, nadi pregunto y mucho menos cuestiono lo que ocurrió solo sabían que un cambio se había presentado.

Las sonrisas era una situación fuera de los común en ese hogar, si ahora era un hogar no solo una lujosa mansión, no ahora los miembros de esa adinera familia se demostraría lo que sienten, pues los días vividos, los temores y miedos sentidos, pero sobre todo esa noche perturbadora los cambio para bien de su familia.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Mientras en un departamento, que se hundía en la oscuridad se encontraba un rubio derramando lagrimas de dolor, por la perdida de un amigo, la agonía de un amor perdido y una ilusión rota, todo estaba mal, su mundo se derrumbo ya no tenia nada, estaba de nuevo solo, perdió todo por egoísta, por tonto, que podía hacer si ya no tenia a nadie.

_**Gomen hinata, gomen por tanto dolor, solo te amo - naruto**_

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

En una mansión con uno de los emblemas mas respetado, se encontraba un joven ojinegro observando una noche sin luna, una noche que se sentía nostálgica, amarga, su cuerpo estaba frio, su rostro mostraba quietud mientras que sus ojos mostraban furia, resentimiento y un dolor inmenso, no sabia que ocurría pero esta noche era distinta a cualquier otra su destino fue marcado ese día y esta noche todo se inicia, un cambio en su mente y sentimientos por lo que alguna vez creyó amigos, ya no mas, el solo seria feliz cuando tenga a hinata junto a el y nadi se lo impediría.

_**Eres mía, eres mi felicidad – sasuke**_

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Una joven residente del mas prestigioso hospital de konoha miraba con amargura lo que había logrado con ayuda de aquella amiga que nunca la menos preció por su condición económica, pero ella traiciono, que rompió su palabra de protegerla, que solo correspondió sus sonrisas con dolor.

_**Ya no me acercare a ti nunca más hinata, gomen y sasuke se feliz con ella– Sakura**_

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

La mañana traería consigo cambios en cuatro corazones rotos, lastimados pero sobre todo confundidos.

Siento mucho el retraso pero e tenido una racha de mala suerte y en serio que hacido nosiva para mi salud, en estos momentos estoy en un infierno, espero salir pronto.

Esperen capi estos dias lo juro, saludos atodos aquellos que leen este fic loco y confuso, sobre todo saludos a :

**Didiluna: amiga sobre tus preguntas te lo dire en el siguiente capi donde Sakura y naruto hablaran y veras cual es su decisión, espero estes bien cuidate, saludos**

**Naruhinashikatema: perdon el retraso pero aquí tiene la conti creo que los confindire un poco pero pronto sabran el porque, saludos**

**Kenniana****: espero que no te moleste que ponga un poco de sasuhina, pronto regresaremos al naruhina lo prometo, pero cada uno pagara por sus errores, saludos**


	14. Conversaciones

Capitulo 14.- conversaciones

La noche paso melancólica con cuatro almas destrozadas y con corazones confundidos, enfrentarse el día de hoy a las consecuencias de sus actos es totalmente innecesario pues el destino marca los tiempo y soluciona los conflictos, pero esta vez el destino no podrá intervenir a los deseos de un padre por remedar sus errores.

El sol tenia ya un par de horas en a ver nacido por el oriente, los parpados de cuatro personas que compartían una habitación, el calor y ahuyentaban el dolor se abrían ante tan molesto deslumbramiento, sus ojos únicos, tan sensibles causaba su despertar.

Ohayoo – hanabi

Ohayo – neji (quien se levantaba de aquella cama)

Ohayoo – hiashi

Creo que hinata todavía esta dormida – neji

Ohayoo – hinata

Deberías de descanzar- hiashi

Iee, otosan debo de ir a la universidad y hablar con sasuke – hinata

Hinata estuve pensando que si no deseas esta unión no te obligar, quiero tu felicidad – hiashi

Otosan – hinata

Entiende, este tiempo que estuviste lejos comprendí que te cause mucho dolor y no quiero que sufras el resto de tu vida, ya no – hiashi (se encontrara parado junto al enorme ventanal viendo el enorme jardín y las aves volar, mientras muestran su alegría por su libertad)

Otosan, pero y los uchiha – hinata

Eso lo soluciono yo, tu dedícate a reglar tus sentimientos per sobre todo a buscar tu felicidad – hiashi

Arigato otosan – hinata (quien se levanta deprisa para abrazar aquel hombre frio)

Bajemos a desayunar tengo mucha hambre – hanabi

El resto solo sonrió por la cara divertida de la más pequeña de los hyugas, retomaron el camino al gran comedor, para sorpresa del personal pues es la primera vez que los portadores de las perlas se encontraban en pijama a las 10 de la mañana, lo mas sorprendente fue verlos reir por las bromas de la mas pequeña para el joven neji, que solo se sonrojaba por sus descarados comentarios con respecto a su relación con tenten ama, fue un desayuna diferente lleno de felicidad y de amor expresado, ya no mas silencio, mas reglas y reclamos, la noche los cambio, se rompieron las barreras impuestas por mucho tiempo, aquel grito de terror descongelo los corazones de todos en esa enorme mansión.

Creo que es mejor que cada uno cumpla con sus obligaciones – hiashi

Hai – neji, hanabi y hinata

Bien nos vemos ala hora de la comida – hiashi

Hai – los hyuga jóvenes

Esta vez será en el restaurante de la familia akimichi – hiashi

Todos subieron a darse una ducha y cambiarse para cumplir con sus labores, en el caso de hanabi ella tendría que quedarse en casa pues no asistió al colegio por lo que prefirió permanecer en su casa a descansar pues la noche anterior realmente no lo había hecho.

*ºº*ºº*ºº*ºº

Cerca de la universidad un rubio de ojos celestes se encontraba en su restauran favorito Ichiraku ramen, esta vez no estaba solo estaba con un peli rosa que derramaba lagrimas llenas de dolor.

Creo que lo perdimos todo – naruto

No naruto, tu tovia puede recuperarla – sakura

Creo que no entiendes, ella sufre y por no lastimar a nadie se ira – naruto

No ella te ama – sakura

Tal vez, pero yo la aleje por mi estupides – naruto

Pero no puedes dejar que ella se case si la amas – sakura

Ella tomara su decisión – naruto

Gomen – sakura

Todo estará bien – naruto

El rubio paga la cuenta para sorpresa del dueño esta vez no se termino su único ramen pedido, est vez su apetito no fue voraz tampoco estaba feliz, era rodeado por una aura de tistreza que contagiaba alos que se le acercara, pues sus ojos mostraban aquel dolor que lo estaba consumiendo.

Entro al salón de clase, se mantuvo callado y el resto del día solo observo el ir y venir de las nubes, esta vez tenia miedo avanzar, no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los morenos, tenia ganas de huir, ya no había nadie por quien luchar, ya había tomado una decisión, el la dejaría libre.

**Ya no te are sufrir hinata…**

Se había perdido en sus recuerdos, en su mundo de soledad, no cedió cuenta que era observado por uno de sus amigos que lo veía con frustración y rencor, pero también con dolor y tristeza pues el conocía la historia oculta bajo esa extraña unión entre dos familias poderosas.

Creo que te duele demasiado - ¿?

Que quieres kiba – naruto

Nada, solo decirte que sino y yo creemos que ella era feliz contigo y hoy la vimos muerta, eso ella esta muerta ya no tiene esa felicidad que tenia cuando estaba contigo – kiba

Me duele, no quiero vela – naruto

Ella sufre por ti – kiba

Ella se casara y formara una familia no pienso interponerme en su felicidad – kiba

Aun sabiendo que su padre romperá ese compromiso – kiba

Que?... – naruto

Si, su padre le adado la libertad de buscar su felicidad – kiba

Eso no puede ser – naruto

Ella misma no lo dijo, pero creo que siente obligación por sasuke, además dice que tu ya no quieres estar con ella, asi que no tiene por que luchar – kiba

Donde esta? – naruto

Dijo que hablaría con sasuke – kiba

Donde? – naruto

No dijo, solo que hablara con el para saber que opina – kiba

El oji cielo se levanto con tanta prisa que no se despido y dejo sus cosas, por lo que su amigo decidió hacerle un último favor por ese día.

**Lucha, no te riendas, lucha por ella…**

*º*º*º*º*

En uno de los parques se encuentran dos morenos bajo un árbol de sakura, en un silencio tenso, de esos que angustian el alma y devoran la tranquilidad, consumen el aire y sientes que te asfixia.

Que ocurre – sasuke

Otosan – hinata

Hmp – sasuke

El piensa romper el compromiso – hinata

Que? – sasuke

Por primera vez su rostro se desfiguro, su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras su corazón latía aun ritmo acelerado, sus puños de cerraron de manera desesperada, sus oídos no querían escuchar y sus ojos no querían ver nada, todo lo que consiguió por ella esta apunto de romperse, no eso el no lo permitiría ella seria y será suya.

Sasuke – hinata

No – sasuke

Tu me diste tu palabra, lo olvidad – sasuke

Lo se pero otosan cree que lo mejor es.. – hinata

No, entiende tu y yo nos casaremos hablaras con tu padre y le diras que todo sigue como lo planeamos, nada cambiara – sasuke

Pero… - hinata

Nada, dime quiere que naruto sufra – sasuke

Hinata no entendía que era lo que sasuke quería decirle, pero los ojos de sasuke tomaban un tono rojo.

"**No el no seria capaz, pero esos ojos, se que el no por favor no"**

Que quieres decir – hinata

Que si tu permites que tu padre rompa nuestro compromiso, naruto sufrirá las consecuencias – sasuke

Eso no…- hinata

Entiende, naruto no tiene dinero para pagar la universidad y además no creo que nadie este dispuesto a darle empleo si lo ordeno, así que naruto perderá todo, dime estas dispuesta a que el se vea en la miseria, sin olvidar que estoy dispuesto a matarlo – sasuke "perdón hinata, pero no voy a dejar que me arrebaten mi felicidad y tu eres la llave para alcanzar el cielo"

Esta bien – hinata (quien cerraba los ojos para evitar llorar, anoche se prometió que no los lastimaría mas, pero su amor por naruto le impedía permitir que lo lastimaran, además sasuke también era infeliz y sakura ella la odiaría por esto)

Bien, voy a buscar a tu padre para hablar con el, te veo en la noche – sasuke

No respondí, solo deje que el viento me relajara y se llevara mi dolor, esta vez nada impedirá que me case con sasuke, espero que naruto algundia me perdone pero sobre todo que algún día sea feliz, encuentra el amor…

**Todo termino para mí… **

**Esa es mi verdad ahora… **


	15. Cena de Negocios?

lo se me pase, no tengo perdón, pero no sabia como continuarlo pues últimamente sasuke me cae bien así que hacerlo pasar por el malo es complicado, espero que les agrade y gracias por su tiempo...

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Capitulo 15.- Cena de negocios?

las horas murieron con rapidez, la oji luna sentada en aquella habitación cubierta por la penumbras, la amargura cubría su corazón, cada esperanza moría con forme los segundos pasaban.

_ya no podré volverte a ver nuca mas mi querido sol..._

las lagrimas marcaban el rostro de porcelana, era como un acido que quemaba y marcaba la piel de aquella muñeca rota, después de una mañana feliz en aquel lugar.. otra vez la oscuridad devoraba su hogar pero esta vez estaba consiente que seria para siempre pues aquel joven que hace un par de días le demostraba la belleza de la oscuridad, se convertía en su verdugo, sin por primera vez hinata no entendía los cambios de la noche.

En la residencia Uchiha se encontraba en total calma, los habitantes de aquella casa estaban inmersos en la tranquilidad, solo la oscuridad, amargura y soberbia cubrían una habitación, si de aquel rincón se albergaban sentimientos negativos devorando el alma de un ser humano en busca de reconocimiento, esto solo triaría problemas a los seres que estaban cerca de el...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- Sasuke -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

no podía dormir me atormentaba el haber encontrado a hinata con naruto, quisiera desaparecer a Naruto , que no volviera posar sus ojos en ella, pero sobre todo quiero arrancarle el corazón, ese maldito corazón que tiene preso el de mi hermosa princesa.

**Te odio Naruto... **

**Pero te odio a tima Sakura mas que nada...**

como es posible que lo defendieras, que te culparas por las idioteces de Naruto, se supone que me amabas entonces por que complicas todo, tenias que regresar y apoyar al dobe... pero me encargare de ustedes, no permitiré que interfieran en mis metas..

**Hinata será mi esposa y mi padre por fin me reconocerá como un Uchiha...**

**esta noche nadie podrá evitar que estemos juntos para siempre mi pequeña Hinata... lo prometo...**

La hora determinada para marcar el destino de cuatro jóvenes había llegado, en la mansión Hyuga todo estaba preparado para iniciar la matanza de los corazones de inocentes, el destino los había colocado en posiciones equivocadas, las diferencia eran enormes a simple vista, pero sobre todo las metas en la vida, las ambiciones demostraban el universo que los distanciaba... si por que los dos herederos tenían una cosa en común cumplir con sus familia y proteger a quien amaban..

Mientras que los ausentes solo querían ser amados y amar con locura y pasión a los dueños de sus cuerpos, corazones y almas, pero como los caminos ya estaban marcados y los destinos trazados, ello serian los perdedores por poner los ojos muy alto, esta vez el dinero y el poder le ganaría a los sentimientos verdaderos, el egoísmo y la brusquedad de reconocimiento y aceptación de un solo corazón sacrificara a tres.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-*******Hinata********-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

me encuentro en esta habitación donde la felicidad se me escapa de las manos, ya no puedo retroceder a mi palabra, mi padre ya conoce mi decisión..

no mi decisión no es, es la de Sasuke, el que me obliga a cumplir con el compromiso, el que están egoísta de no ver el dolor que me esta causando pero no puedo hacer nada es por el bien de Naruto kun, el debe de odiarme y alegarse de mi así el no saldrá dañado, solo espero que algún día el encuentre la felicidad que yo no podré darle...

**se feliz mi querido naruto, busca tu felicidad que yo solo así podré ser feliz...**

las lagrimas siguen corriendo por mi rostro y no puedo detenerlas, es horrible saber que esta noche tendré que ver a sasuke no entiendo como es que aquel hombre que me demostraba amabilidad y que lograba entenderme cambiara tan rápido, a veces creo que el siempre mintió que solo esperaba un momento de debilidad para obligarme a cumplir con la palabra de mi padre y ahora ya no hay solución dentro de pocas semanas me casare y mi vida será un infierno.

me escondo en el baño pues mis sollozos aumentan y no quiero que nadie me escuche, muerdo con fuerza una toalla para acallar mi dolor, pero es imposible, mi corazón esta desgarrado...

escucho que tocan mi puerta ahogo mi llanto con el sonido de la regadera no me importa estar mojando mi ropa solo no quiero que la persona que este al otro lado me escuche...

la voz de mi primo se escucha preocupada tomo valor y le dijo que estoy bien que me estoy arreglando para la cena, el se clama y me dice que me apure sino estaré retrasada pues en media hora llegaran los uchihas, me sorprendió saber que el tiempo avanzo tan rápido.

_**valor Hinata, Valor, esto es por el bien de naruto kun...**_

termine de arreglarme, esta vez solo lo su un simple vestido blanco de tirantes finos y un poco corto pues solo llegaba 10 cm sobre mis rodillas, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y por primera ocasión mi maquillaje fue cargado, pues tenia que ocultar los rastros del llanto y amargura.

cuando llegue a la sala ya estaban los invitados, me estremecí al ver que sasuke se acercaba a mi, mi cuerpo reacciono y retrocedí pero no fue suficiente por que el me tomo de la cintura y con su mano derecha acaricio mi rostro, después sentí sus labios sobre los míos... el aire de mis pulmones quemaba y mi mente se bloqueo.. otra vez esa reacción no entendía como es que aquel hombre lograba que mi cuerpo reaccionara son su cercanía aun que mi mente lo odiara y mi corazón le temiera, me quede ahí a su merced, después de un tiempo eterno ante mi mente el se separa de mi y su mirada volvía ser cálida, me confundía pues ta vez volvía a ser el sasuke que la noche del compromiso, ese joven que podía estremecerme y del que yo podía confiar...

_**Quien es el verdadero Sasuke...**_

los alimentos servidos en aquella ostentosa mesa se encuentran sentados los 8 miembros de las familias mas poderosas de la nación del Fuego, el único objetivo es celebrara una unión que será sellada con sangre y lagrimas...

las conversaciones se centraban en los detalles de la boda, en la luna de mile, en la casa donde vivirían, en todo lo relacionado a la unión de las familias, pero la novia solo miraba aquel hombre frente a ella, callado, pero con una mirada serena, que opinaba de vez en cuando, que sonreía a sus padres y que la miraba con cariño y había calor en eses ojos.. no entendía lo que pasaba pero si se sorprendió cuando tuvo que firma unos papeles, quiso leerlos pero su padre solo ordeno que los firmara, solo obedeció bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, después el tuno del Uchiha llego y nunca dudo firmo de prisa la vio con intensidad y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

ella estaba confundida, no había puesto mucha antedicen a la conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que había cometido otro error y ya no tenia solución, pudo de oír la voz de su padre que decía...

**el contrato esta firmado... **

que contrato, por que sonrien, que hice...

mi mente me gritaba por respuesta pero nada llegaba, a su mi que solo fue una cena de negocios donde la transacción era mi libertad y mi precio una empresa...


End file.
